


The Great Movie Night Debate

by Kamemor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, and then i'm going to keep writing it because the world needs more grumpy nerd friendships, i'm going to keep writing friendship fic for these two until they meet in canon, vigorous debate about sci-fi movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamemor/pseuds/Kamemor
Summary: Two grumpy nerds bicker about movies. (Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr: "martin stein and harry wells; an argument.")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramblemadlyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblemadlyon/gifts).



“I still don’t understand why you like that movie so much, Harrison,” Martin said, pulling a face.

“And I don’t get why you don’t,” Harry shot back, frowning. “ _Starship Troopers_ is a classic. Other than maybe _Aliens_ , it’s the definitive space marine movie.”

“It’s just so… grim,” said Martin. “I prefer my sci-fi to have a more optimistic view of the human condition, thank you very much. If I’m going to sit through two hours of gory battle sequences, I’d at least like to be able to root for the human protagonists in good conscience. It’s not enjoyable when you know that the entire conflict is based on lies and propaganda.”

“Well, then just root for the protagonists as people.”

“Which might be easier if they weren’t all terrible people, justifying their actions through xenophobia.” Harry gave a short, irritated sigh.

“Root for the bugs, then. You realise the whole film is supposed to be satire, right? That the whole point is that war is terrible and humans can be awful, and you sit there enjoying the battle scenes and laughing at the humour while agreeing with the message?”

“Which I would, if I actually appreciated the humour and the battle scenes. You have a very dark sense of humour, Harrison.”

“And you don’t? Come on, Martin.” Harrison raised an eyebrow. Martin gave him a look, refusing to rise to the bait.

“Not to the same extent, no. There’s a limit to how much grim humour I can put up with before it becomes wearing. That film is wearing. And I’m far less entertained by the grisly deaths of humans and aliens alike than you seem to be.”

“Oh, come on,” said Harry, giving Martin a look that said ‘that was unnecessarily ad hominem, and you know it’. “I like action movies. There’s an art to them, and I’m not just talking about the special effects.”

“I will admit that the special effects are impressive given the age of the movie,” said Martin. “But,” he raised a finger, forestalling any attempt by Harry to consider that a victory. “I can appreciate the creative efforts that went into the movie without actually enjoying the comprehensive viewing experience.” Harry made a disgusted noise.

“You’re impossible. All right then, what do _you_ suggest for Pre-2000 Sci-Fi Movie Night? You’ve already shot down _Alien_ and _Aliens_.” Martin shrugged.

“I’m not a fan of horror.”

“ _The Matrix_?”

“Again with the _violence_. Is it too much to ask for something a little less… intense?”

“Well, I’m guessing that means _The Terminator_ is also a no?” Martin just looked at him. Harry sighed. “You can’t just keep vetoing my suggestions without coming up with any of your own.”

“ _2001: A Space Odyssey_?” Martin suggested. Harry pulled a face.

“It’s a bit slow paced, isn’t it?”

“You know, I’m starting to think we should just let Cisco pick the movie,” Martin said, rolling his eyes. “It’s becoming apparent that you and I are never going to agree on anything.”

“Well, on that we agree…” said Harry, under his breath. “But no, Ramon always picks the movie. It’s about time someone else got a shot.”

“I suppose so.”

“What about _Back to the Future_?” Harry asked, after a pause in which he racked his brains. But Martin should his head emphatically. “Why not?”

“It was Thawne’s favourite,” he said, simply, and Harry instantly understood. Then he frowned slightly.

“He was a time-travelling supervillain from the future who got stranded in the past, and his favourite movie was B _ack to the Future_? Really?”

“You can say many things about Thawne, but the man did have a sense of humour,” said Martin. “Speaking of which, _Ghostbusters_ is out as well for similar reasons.”

“Right,” said Harry, resignedly. That was going to be one of his other suggestions. Then he sighed again. “Are you sure we can’t just watch _Starship Troopers_?”

“No,” said Martin, firmly.

“ _Robocop_?”

“Harrison, you’re trying my patience.”

“Fine!” said Harry, throwing his hands up in the air. “Fine. Have it your way. We’ll watch something cheesy and cheerful rather than something actually exciting.”

“That’s all I ask,” said Martin. Then he paused. “What about Star Trek IV? The one with the whales?”

“I suppose,” said Harry, uncommittedly. “I mean, I’d vote for _Wrath of Khan_ if we’re going for Star Trek, but I suppose _The Voyage Home_ will do.” Martin looked at him.

“Did we just come to a decision, then?” he asked, sounding a little surprised.

“We might have,” said Harry. “That was unexpectedly fast.”

“Quite,” said Martin. “Well, it’s decided, then. _Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home_.”

“You know, there are more space battles in _Wrath of Khan_ …”

“Oh, stop,” said Martin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm with Harry on this one. Starship Troopers is fun. But I can definitely see Martin's point. Sometimes rather more chill sci-fi is required, and I'd imagine that's especially true when you live a sci-fi sort of life.


End file.
